


One and the Same

by Wow_girl1244



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Identity Reveal, Love, Misunderstandings, Rejection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_girl1244/pseuds/Wow_girl1244
Summary: Marinette gets rejected by Adrien then by Chat Noir(Except she kind of doesn't).They both love Ladybug, and she just wants to know when they'll realize she's one and the same(Except maybe he does.)





	One and the Same

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and finally decided to post.  
> Let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Hope you all enjoy!

Marinette stepped foward and in one move grabbed Chat by his bell dragging his lips down to meet her own. 

She was kissing Chat. As Marinette. And he was...he was kissing her back. As Marinette. Not Ladybug. 

She stumbled backwards, hitting the wall. Suddenly she was squeezed in between the wall and Chat, little space for breathing. Not that she minded. She could live without air if it meant kissing Chat forever. Apparently he felt differently. 

He pulled away and stared at her in shock. "Mari...I...," he was speaking in a gentle voice. An I'm sorry, but...no voice. It was the same voice Adrien had used when he rejected her only a month ago. And that was when she had started to fall for Chat. Only to be rejected once more. 

She laughed, and it was a bitter sound. 

Go, she whispered, voice hoarse. He pleaded. This time she yelled, she screamed. She hit him, shoved him, and even began to throw objects at him. 

He left after that. And he didn't come back. 

 

She was kissing him. 

She was kissing Adrien. Lila and Adrien. They were kissing. 

She watched as they pulled apart and Lila smiled at him. 

Marinette fled. 

 

Ladybug sat on a rooftop. The savior of Paris had never felt more lost and alone. Rejected because she wasn't good enough. Rejected because only a part of her was what everyone wanted. Only this part of her. She wiped a bitter tear away. 

She felt Chat before she heard him, appearing behind her.

”My lady...are you okay," he asked. 

She turned ready to snap at him. Why are you here, how did you find me? Instead she laughed. "Oh what do you care?" 

He gaped at her before replying, "You're my partner, my best friend. You're....of course I care." She cocked her head to the side with a smirk. Her eyes were cold and lifeless. Then she shook her head. 

"Just go," she whispered. But he came closer. And he kissed her. Ladybug. Because she was what he wanted. What they all wanted. 

She pushed him away. "No," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“Ladybug…you’re so important to me. I love you, but I…,” he trailed off, seemingly trying to come up with words. 

She started laughing. “Oh, you love me? You don't love me, Chat Noir. You love ladybug. But ladybug is just a part of me. There's more to me than just-" 

"Show me! Then show me," he said. 

"I showed you! You rejected me just like Adrien Agreste because I'm not good enough. Not all of me. You want to ignore the rest of me and pretend that I'm some prefect-" 

"Wait. I...wait," he stammered. He rubbed his hands over his face before looking at her. Staring at her. He shook his head and mumbled something along the lines of I'm an idiot. 

Then he released his transformation. 

 

"I love you. But I also began to love another. A girl who thinks she isn't good enough, but she doesn't see...doesn't see that she is so much more than a mask. More than just one thing. She is...incredible. However, when I realized I was in love with her, I knew it wasn't fair. I loved two at once, and that would not stand. So I came to tell you that I would no longer be...in love with you like that. Because this girl, this princess...she understood me in ways only you do. Marinette, you are that girl. You were a dream, you were ladybug. Something I thought would never...never be real. And then I really got to know you. And I could see a reality much better than...anything else. Now I see that my fantasy and reality are the same because you are the same. And I love you," he said. 

She stared at him. And stared. And stared. She released her own transformation. 

"Well," she asked. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

 

She broke off the kiss. "What about Lila?" He laughed and shook his head. 

"I told her sorry but I'm in love with someone else." 

"I love you too, you know that, right?" 

He kissed her in response.


End file.
